mild eclipse of the heart
by haveyounomercy
Summary: There's heartthrobs, and then there's Taka. FujiTaka


**A/N:** I haven't written Fuji in forever, ugh. I want to write this is Taka's POV next, so I guess this is a two-shot?

o~

Fuji's never really felt his heart throb for another person before. Not for Tezuka at his breaking point, not for Echizen when he reached his point of self-activation, not even for Yuuta, despite all of his teasing. His heart only rocked in his chest when he played tennis, when he scored a particularly impressive point or won a game that _needed _to be won.

That didn't mean that he didn't care for his teammates or family, it just meant that nothing moved him more than tennis. Which was to be expected, he supposed, since he was still young and still had plenty of time to experience love or whatever silly things Eiji talked about.

Sometimes it was slightly disappointing to not feel strongly about someone, he guessed. He chuckled to think that he might end up like Tezuka: emotionless towards anything other than tennis, his eternal mistress.

(Still, when Fuji noticed the way Tezuka would watch Echizen practice, he wondered if his dear friend's heart was growing. It almost made him a little jealous.)

"Fujiko?"

Fuji snapped back to his seat on the bench, smiling absently at Taka's worried face. "Yes, Taka-san?"

Taka looked at him sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was thinking that we should start warming up soon. Sorry, I asked you before but you seemed to be a little… distracted."

"I was just thinking about tennis," Fuji said as he glanced at the scoreboard. The game was 4-2 in favour of Kaidoh and Inui. "You're right, we should warm up. Thanks, Taka-san."

"It's no problem!" Taka stood up first, waiting for Fuji to do the same before they walked to the next court over to start jogging. Fuji fell into place with Taka steadily, going over the stats of their opponents in his head. It was just a friendly exhibition match, so there wasn't too much to be worried over.

Glancing at Taka, who was running with furrowed eyebrows, he frowned slightly. It had been a while since they had last been paired up, due to Fuji's request. He didn't like how the other boy would recklessly try to protect Fuji, consequently putting himself in danger. Memories of the Fudoumine game flashed in his head, and Fuji felt his hands clench.

But now wasn't the time to think of such things. "Taka-san," he said with his usual smile, "Let's stretch."

They started their set silently, taking their time. Fuji watched Taka's muscles flex through the material of the uniform and looked at his own arms. He already had rather skinny arms, but next to Taka's his looked like toothpicks.

Nevertheless, his little toothpick arms had destroyed players stronger and bigger than him countless of times.

Taka began doing push-ups. Fuji, while doing lunges, watched Taka's big hands support his huge body's weight. Those same hands that gripped the handle of the racquet also skillfully sliced and diced sashimi every night. If anything happened to those hands, both his tennis and cooking career would disappear.

Fuji's hands were small and pale, but filled with calluses and bumps from years of swinging his racquet.

He moved to the other side of the court to hit a tennis ball against the wall. Each _thump_ attested to his strength and control, creating a steady beat that Fuji was so used to. It made his blood feel warmer, and he felt his body start to come alive with each swing, each _thump_.

He didn't have to look back to know that Taka was practicing his swings without a ball or a wall. They were used to each other like that, the silence around them only disturbed by Taka's enthusiastic grunts.

Fuji hit the wall a couple more times before catching the ball in his hand, enjoying the slight sting as it connected with his palm. Taka tucked his racquet under his arm and was once more subdued.

"Taka-san, I hope you don't do anything too rash today." Fuji said with a slightly wider smile than normal. He quite liked the way that Taka flushed and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"I'll try not to, Fujiko." Taka smiled back before reaching out to take Fuji's racquet. "Please take care of me today, as usual."

Fuji paused in his steps, tennis ball in hand. He watched Taka's big shoulders move as he tucked Fuji's racquet beside his own under his arm. And then, Fuji felt a little bit stupid.

Taka knew he was strong, even stronger than him tennis-wise. He knew that Fuji wasn't a weakling. And yet, despite it all, he still protected the brunet.

Because _he wanted to_.

And then Fuji felt warm again, but this time it wasn't because of tennis. It was because Taka was turning around and looking at him with kind eyes and asking him if he was ready to go.

"I'm ready." Fuji stepped forward again, putting his hand on Taka's shoulder. He felt it twitch nervously before relaxing under his grip. For a guy as powerful as Taka, it wouldn't be surprising if he felt like he had to help Fuji and carry him under his wing.

But Taka always looked him as an equal, and he protected him because he believed that Fuji would protect him too. Fuji, the one with skinny arms and little hands and skin paler than the grains of rice Taka moulded into sushi. Fuji, was trusted to protect Taka with his big muscles and big hands and big heart.

Taka looked at him with a confused tilt of his head and Fuji took back his hand. "I was just admiring your muscles," he explained in what he hoped was an innocent tone. "They're quite impressive."

"T-thank you!" Taka went red, unconsciously hunching over. "But, they're not that cool. They're no use against someone with brains like you, Fujiko." Fuji laughed a little, which seemed to calm Taka.

They started walking slowly back towards their team. Fuji watched their steps match up, slowing his pace to fit Taka's better.

"I'll be in your care today, then." Fuji said softly.

Exhibiting an unusual amount of confidence, Taka grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "I'll do my best! If you're ever feeling tired, you can count on me!"

Fuji blinked. His heart jumped a little as he smiled genuinely. "That was pretty cool of you just now, Taka-san."

Taka got all jumpy and red again and Fuji hummed to himself as their teammates came into sight. Tezuka gave him a raised eyebrow as Fuji sidled up to him.

"I might be a little ahead of you now, Kuni-chan." Fuji said cheerily, enjoying the way confusion and irritation mixed together on Tezuka's forehead.

"I don't understand you." Tezuka said simply, crossing his arms.

"Ah," Fuji smiled, "But now _I'm_ starting to understand me." Tezuka only ignored him and Fuji, pleased, put his tennis ball back into his bag.

o~

Later, when he gave Taka a congratulatory pat on the back, he felt his heart twitch a little at the boy's shy grin.

Well, it was certainly a start.


End file.
